Brut & Salé
by Antig0ne
Summary: Durant un été un peu plus chaud que les autres, une fille paumée avec une chaussure à la main, une femme hystérique, et un divorcé pathétique se rencontrent, et leurs vies s'emmêlent étrangement.


Voici un one-shot, inspiré par le challenge "Si je m'y attendais, à celle-là..." proposé par RJWilkong sur HPF.

J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire ce texte, j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

xxx

[b]**Brut & Salé**[/b]

J'étais assis sur le banc devant la maison et je lisais la Gazette, quand elle est arrivée. Je l'ai vu arriver de loin, elle s'avançait pieds nus sur le chemin escarpé qui montait à la maison. Et soudain, elle se tenait là, debout devant moi, et elle a dit d'une voix enrouée :

- Salut.

Je l'ai regardé attentivement, elle tenait une chaussure à la main, c'était une jolie et unique chaussure à talons hauts en cuir noir, elle semblait si décalée dans sa petite main blanche. Une chaussure que l'on met pour sortir, pour aller danser, et pas vraiment pour se promener en forêt, c'était assez hors contexte. Le cuir était vernis et brillant, la lumière du soleil se reflétait sur la chaussure en m'éblouissant au passage. Elle ne semblait pas avoir l'autre moitié de sa chaussure. Elle m'a fait rire avec son allure étrange ! Elle avait une chaussure dans une main donc, et un genre de sac usé et rapiécé dans l'autre, et enfin, elle ne portait pas une robe de sorcier classique, c'était une toute petite robe en mousseline assez courte. Elle ressemblait aux nuisettes que mettait Fleur, avant le divorce. Avant le divorce…

Je l'ai regardé un moment, avant de dire à mon tour :

- Salut, tu t'es perdue ?

Elle a haussé les épaules, puis elle s'est mise à tousser. Après avoir posé son unique chaussure à talons et son vieux sac sur le rebord de la fenêtre, elle s'est assise à côté de moi. Elle avait les cheveux teints, un peu délavés.

- Ouais, je me suis perdue, a-t-elle fini par lâcher avant de se remettre à tousser.

- Tu veux que je te montre le chemin jusqu'à Godric's Hollow ?

- Je sais pas trop…

- Tu habites où ?

- Je n'ai pas vraiment d'endroit où aller.

Après avoir fouillé dans son sac, elle a fini par en sortir un paquet de cigarettes. Elle en a allumé une, ce qui la fit tousser.

- On t'a jamais dit que c'était mauvais de fumer ?

- T'es sérieux ? Je croyais que c'était bon pour la santé ! a-t-elle dit avec un regard noir.

- Alors comme ça, tu n'as nulle part où aller ?

- C'est l'idée générale.

Et puis, il y a eu un silence durant lequel on a probablement dû penser la même chose, car après, elle a dit :

- Tu n'as pas une chambre à louer ?

- Ça peut s'arranger.

Bien sûr, je me rendais plus ou moins compte de l'étrangeté de la situation, mais, à vrai dire, je n'avais pas envie d'y penser. Je me sentais un peu seul dans cette maison complètement vide, et puis, j'étais en vacances et je m'ennuyais. Bon ça va, je l'avoue, depuis le divorce, j'étais en manque de sexe… Et la fille n'était pas mal du tout.

- Au fait, comment tu t'appelles ?

- Tu ne le sais pas ? a-t-elle demandé, étonnée.

- Je le devrais ?

- Non, bien sûr. C'est Betty, et toi ?

- Bill.

- Ok Bill, alors on entre et tu me fais visiter ton palais ? s'est-elle exclamée.

- Allons-y.

J'ai quand même eu un peu honte quand elle a passé le seuil de la porte, il faut avouer que je ne faisais pas vraiment le ménage. Il y avait un amoncellement de vaisselle sale dans l'évier, ainsi que sur la table. Cette vieille table autour de laquelle Victoire, Dominique et Louis avaient fait leurs devoirs, autour de laquelle on avait mangé tous ensemble, en famille, tant de fois, cette table autour de laquelle nous avions pris la décision de divorcer, et que j'avais embarqué après la séparation des biens… Cette table, c'était en quelque sorte le fantôme de mon mariage…

Ensuite, j'ai ouvert la porte de la chambre du fond, les draps n'étaient plus blancs depuis longtemps, et un vase fêlé était posé sur la table de nuit. Heureusement que j'avais rangé mon magazine cochon dans la cuisine au lieu de le laisser au pied du lit comme à mon habitude.

- C'est un peu crade, j'suis désolé.

- Tu rigoles, c'est génial ! a-t-elle dit en souriant.

- Et, je t'ai pas dit, les toilettes sont bouchés.

Après ça, Betty a posé son sac et son unique chaussure sur le lit, et puis elle s'est tournée vers moi avec son grand sourire franc.

- Dis, t'aurais pas des vêtements à me prêter ?

- Je dois avoir des vêtements à mes filles ou à mon ex-femme.

J'avais des vieux vêtements dans l'armoire de la chambre, et je les ai tous sortis sur le lit pour que Betty puisse choisir.

- Alors comme ça, il y a une ex-femme et des filles ?

- Eh bien oui, j'ai deux filles et un fils. Ma grande vient de se marier, les autres sont plus jeunes. J'espère que ça ne te dérange pas, car ma femme viendra déposer les deux plus jeunes au milieu de l'été.

- Oh, eh bien non, ça ne me dérange pas.

Elle a pris quelques vieilles robes à Fleur et des chaussures à Victoire, ensuite elle s'est tournée vers moi.

- Tu ne vas pas me mater pendant que je me change, Bill ?

J'aurais bien aimé rester, mais je l'ai laissé se changer, et je suis sorti, histoire de couper un peu de bois d'avance pour la cheminée. Quand je suis revenu à la maison, Betty avait fait la vaisselle, toute la vaisselle que je laissais s'entasser depuis plusieurs mois.

- T'es efficace toi, ai-je dit en souriant.

Elle a souri à son tour, et c'était un peu un rayon de soleil. En fait, je me rendrais vite compte que nos conversations se résumeraient à des sourires francs, sincères, et tellement agréables.

- Tu as quoi à manger ?

La veille, j'avais acheté des fruits au marché, j'ai sorti ce qu'il restait, c'est-à-dire trois pêches et une banane d'un sac en papier, et, Betty m'a regardé avec un rictus moqueur. Ensuite, elle a préparé une compote en trois coups de baguettes. Quand je dis que c'est une fille extra… Le lendemain, elle a rapporté des fleurs qu'elle a mises dans le vase fêlé.

Rapidement, la vie s'est organisée autour de la maison. Depuis sont arrivée, Betty s'était mise en tête dès son arrivée de retaper la baraque. Elle s'était même attaquée aux toilettes bouchées. La seule pièce à laquelle elle n'osait pas toucher était la chambre des enfants. Elle était redoutablement efficace, elle semblait adorer peindre ou clouer, et j'adorais la regarder s'agiter. Le soir, on se posait sur le banc devant la maison avec une bièraubeurre. On parlait très peu, et franchement, c'est assez agréable de pouvoir se taire. Ça faisait du bien surtout de voir qu'on n'était pas tout seul à être paumé, à être sorti blessé de cette guerre. Pendant un petit moment, le chemin s'éclaircit, et c'est quand même mieux que rien.

L'été s'est lentement déroulé sous nos yeux, on s'habituait doucement l'un à l'autre. Betty bossait à la maison, fumait trop, et ne parlait jamais vraiment d'elle. Et puis, je n'avais pas spécialement envie de parler non plus, encore moins de parler de mon divorce. Ca m'arrangeait de ne pas en parler, car je ne savais pas quoi en dire en vérité. C'est sûrement pour ça que je n'ai jamais trop posé de questions à Betty aussi. Betty a débarqué sans que je m'y attende, et elle a retourné mon monde d'une seule main. Ça me faisait vraiment plaisir qu'elle soit là, j'avais l'impression qu'elle était tombée du ciel, exprès pour moi, comme une récompense.

Et puis, ce qui devait arriver arriva, un soir, Betty et moi, on était assis sur le banc devant la maison, comme à notre habitude. Elle faisait glisser ses longues jambes l'un sur l'autre, les croisant et les décroisant, et j'étais fasciné par le mouvement de ses jambes. Ouais, elle me parlait, et j'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur autre chose que ses jambes.

- Oh, Bill, tu m'écoutes ?

- Quoi ?

Elle m'a décroché un sourire terrible, et je me souviens bien, qu'à ce moment-là, je me suis dit que j'étais à elle, elle pouvait faire ce qu'elle voulait de moi. J'étais une proie facile pour elle. Elle s'était sûrement rendu compte que je bloquais sur ses jambes, ou que j'étais en manque de sexe, ou que sais-je encore, car elle s'est arrêtée de parler. À la place, et c'était une bien meilleure idée, elle s'est penchée vers moi et elle m'a embrassé.

Je n'ai pas réfléchi aux conséquences et au reste quand elle m'a pris la main et qu'elle m'a guidé jusqu'à la chambre. Elle s'est allongée tout habillée, et puis, je me suis allongé à côté d'elle. Ensuite, je l'ai déshabillé lentement, en prenant le temps de découvrir chaque partie de son corps avec mes mains calleuses et de caresser longuement ses jambes. Et franchement, elle était vraiment douée, je ne crois pas avoir autant joui durant toutes mes années de mariage que ce soir-là, avec elle.

C'est plus tard, il devait être minuit, alors qu'elle dormait en me tournant le dos, que je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais foutue dans la merde. Fleur allait me déposer les gosses deux jours plus tard, et une fille que je connaissais à peine, avec laquelle je venais de baiser, habitait chez moi. Je ne savais déjà pas où j'en étais, et je connaissais mon ex-femme, ça allait être la crise.

Et donc, deux jours plus tard, j'étais sorti pour ramasser du bois et quand je suis rentré à la baraque, avec ma chance de cocu, trois filles et un garçon m'attendaient dans la cuisine. Fleur, Dominique, Betty et Louis me regardaient fixement.

- Bill, tu peux m'expliquer ce que fait ici cette intruse ? s'est écriée mon ex-femme.

- C'est une fille que j'héberge en échange de travaux dans la maison, ne t'inquiètes pas pour rien Fleur.

- Si je m'y attendais, à celle-là... Tu me prends pour une idiote ?

- Quoi ?

Je jure que, jusque-là, je n'avais rien compris.

- C'est Parkinson, cette fille, c'est Pansy Parkinson ! Celle qui a voulu vendre Arry au mage noir !

Je me souviendrais toujours du regard de haine que m'a jeté Fleur avec ces mots, et Betty, enfin Pansy, m'a regardé d'un air terriblement désolé. Tu m'étonnes que t'es désolée… Je ne savais pas ce que je devais dire, je les regardais successivement l'une, puis l'autre.

- Fleur, je n'en savais rien je te jure.

- C'est vrai, je lui ai menti, il n'en savait rien, a tenté d'expliquer Betty, enfin Pansy.

- Et toi, l'intruse, tu savais qu'il avait des enfants ?

- Arrêtes Fleur, on a divorcé, tu te tapes ton Français comme tu veux, j'ai bien le droit aussi.

- Oh, mais, Paul n'est pas un traître, lui !

- Je ne suis pas une…

- C'est ça, et tu n'es pas une garce non plus ? a dit Fleur en levant sa baguette.

- Expelliarmus ! a crié Betty-Pansy en levant la sienne, avant que j'aie eu le temps de parler.

- Garce ! Ma baguette !

- Betty, rends lui sa baguette, ai-je dis.

- Elle s'appelle Pansy, tu vas devoir t'y faire, a cru bon de rajouter Fleur.

Puis, mon ex-femme a pris son sac à main de couturier français, et elle s'est dirigée vers la porte la tête haute.

- Je m'en vais, passez de bonnes vacances avec l'intruse les enfants, traitez-la comme un fantôme, a-t-elle dit en passant le seuil.

Ces filles allaient me rendre malade, avec Fleur, j'avais toujours eu l'impression de ne jamais faire ce qu'il fallait. Et puis Betty, ah merde, Pansy, je ne comprenais pas. Putain, j'avais été aveugle à ce point-là ? Faut dire qu'elle s'était teint les cheveux, et puis j'avais jamais été à Poudlard avec elle… J'ai conduit Dominique et Louis à leur chambre, et une fois qu'ils avaient défait leurs bagages, j'ai fait des crêpes avec eux. Elle n'est pas venue manger avec nous, je la voyais par la fenêtre, elle faisait les cent pas devant la maison, en fumant clopes sur clopes.

Les filles peuvent devenir vite une source d'ennui, surtout quand tu t'y attends le moins. Une fois les gosses dans leur chambre, je suis sorti devant la maison, et elle était là, comme d'habitude, sur le banc.

- J'ai soif, pas toi ? a-elle dit comme si de rien n'était.

- Accio bièraubeurre !

On buvait nos bièraubeurres sans dire un mot, et c'est après un long moment, qu'on s'est lancé.

- Pourquoi tu m'as menti ?

- Tu ne m'as pas reconnu, et je me suis dit que je pouvais bien mentir un peu, au moins un tout petit peu… Je voulais être traitée comme une humaine au moins une fois…

On a repris chacun une bièraubeurre, et elle a continué.

- De toute façon, je ne pensais pas rester longtemps… Tu sais, j'ai été lâche, oui, j'ai essayé de vendre Potter, je ne le nie pas…

Il lui fallait une force dingue pour dire tout cela, je le sentais.

- J'avais peur, j'avais tellement peur… Je ne voulais pas mourir, est-ce un crime ? La voix de Tu-sais-qui me terrifiait, je voulais que tout ça cesse, que plus personne ne meure !

- Tu aurais pu te battre avec nous… ai-je suggéré.

- J'étais pas à Gryffondor moi, je ne suis pas courageuse, et puis c'était même pas du courage, c'était du suicide cette bataille. Tu as eu le courage de te battre et tu as été blessé, je ne peux que le respecter, je t'admire même pour cela.

- Je ne veux pas que l'on m'admire, je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement, voir mes gosses, faire en sorte qu'ils soient heureux et puis, si je peux profiter un peu, boire une bièraubeurre avec une jolie fille, je prends.

- T'es un mec bien, Bill, un mec bien.

Ensuite, elle s'est levée et elle a allumé une clope.

- Si tu veux me virer, je le comprends, je partirais.

Encore une fois, je n'ai pensé à rien, je ne l'ai pas viré. Je l'ai plutôt entraîné dans mon lit. De toute façon, si j'avais pensé dès le début, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé.

Ce soir-là, on a baisé plusieurs fois de suite, on a cassé le vase déjà fêlé, et si les enfants n'avaient pas été là, on aurait peut-être même cassé la table. On s'est donné à fond, comme si on sentait qu'il n'y aurait pas d'après, comme si on était à la veille de la dernière bataille. Ce n'était plus du tout lent et doux comme la première fois, mais plutôt violent et bruyant.

- Comment je dois t'appeler ? ai-je dit après avoir repris mon souffle.

- Betty, Pansy, je ne sais pas, comme tu veux.

- Betty, j'aime mieux.

- Comme ça tu peux encore te voiler la face, je ne suis pas ton ancienne ennemie.

Je me suis sentie mal, elle disait ça si simplement, comme si c'est une banalité. Mais d'un côté, c'était vrai. Je ne voulais pas voir que cette fille que j'avais appris à apprécier, dont je m'étais habitué à la présence, pouvait être si différente de moi. Je crois que parfois il faut vraiment s'accrocher pour croire en quelque chose. Il y a des matins où la vie est une torture, et le lendemain fut un de ces matins. J'ai passé le reste de l'été avec mes gosses la journée, et la nuit avec elle. Elle s'est arrangée pour ne pas les croiser, et ils ne parlaient jamais de sa présence. Au fond, je le savais, quelque chose s'était brisée dans la perfection des moments qu'on vivait avant. Je ne sais pas, peut-être qu'on aurait jamais dû baiser, ou qu'elle n'aurait pas dû me mentir, j'en sais rien. On était tous les deux complètement déglingués, on sentait seul, on buvait trop, et le temps n'avançait plus du tout, cet été-là. Aujourd'hui, quand j'y repense, je me dis que c'était vraiment une parenthèse de bonheur brut et salé dans cette vie trop longue et tellement monotone.

À la fin de l'été, quand Fleur est revenue chercher les enfants, elle n'était pas calmée. Et avant de partir, elle a dit bien fort :

- Elle a intérêt à dégager, sinon, c'est la dernière fois que tu vois les enfants Bill !

Le lendemain matin, Betty, ou Pansy, quelque soit le nom qu'elle se donne, n'était plus là. Elle est partie en emportant son vieux sac usé, son unique chaussure et sa robe qui ressemblait à une nuisette. J'ai retrouvé tous les anciens vêtements de Fleur bien pliés sur le lit. J'ai pas trouvé de petit mot sur la table de la cuisine, ni de petit mot sur le tas de vêtements, rien, elle n'avait rien laissé. Elle est sortie de ma vie comme elle en était entrée, en coup de vent. Elle ne m'a jamais dit ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt ce jour-là, et je ne l'ai jamais revue.


End file.
